The present invention relates to photocubes and to computer systems and, more particularly, to computer systems which print images for application to multifaceted photocubes.
Photocubes are commonly used to display pictures or other images. One common photocube is made of clear plastic has six sides, with each side displaying a photograph. The photographs are typically retained in place by being compressed between one side and a back support. The photocube is configured so that the photographs are replaceable.
Also known in the art are configurable photocubes. These devices have eight cubical blocks each having six sides. The blocks are attached so that the photocube is foldable into a number of configurations. Images are fixed to the sides of the blocks. The display of the images may be changed depending upon how the photocube is folded. These photocubes have been used as promotional items, with the images displaying, for example, an athlete or a product.
One of the drawbacks of conventional photocubes is that the images are permanently fixed to the cube. Accordingly, a user cannot remove or replace the images. In addition, a user cannot display images of his or her own selection. Another drawback is that the images are produced using a process known as xe2x80x9coffset printing.xe2x80x9d Offset printing is a commercial printing process that entails the use of films, plates, drums, ink rollers, etc. Accordingly, although producing professional images, offset printing is priced out of reach of everyday users. In addition, even in commercial printing, offset printing is intended for high-volume printing jobs.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for a photocube that allows a user to self-embellish or customize the images displayed by the photocube and to change the images displayed by photocube as desired.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus that allow a user to customize a configurable photocube with images of his or her own selection by using common office printing machines, such as inkjet printers and color copiers. The present invention also provides methods and apparatus that allows a user to change an image or images currently displayed by a configurable photocube with another image or images.
According to one aspect of the invention, a customizable configurable photocube system includes a plurality of blocks and a label sheet. Each of the blocks has a plurality of sides. The label sheet is configured to be printed upon in a commonly used office printing machine, such as a printer connected to a computer or a photocopier. A plurality of computer-readable instructions in the form of computer software may be stored on a computer-readable medium such as a floppy disc to configure the computer to print images on the label sheet in a desired manner. The label sheet has at least one label that is attachable to one of the sides of two of the blocks so that the blocks are pivotal with respect to each other.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that a user can print a selected image on the label, or a selection of images on a plurality of labels, and then apply the label to the blocks to form a configurable photocube. For example, a digitized image can be loaded onto to a computer and displayed on the monitor. The computer may display a graphical user interface on the monitor that corresponds to the label sheet. A user may then assign the image to the label by using the interface device, which may be a mouse, and the graphical user interface. As the label sheet preferable has a plurality of labels each of which corresponds to one of the sides of the blocks, a user can load a plurality of images such as digitized photographs, onto the computer and then assign the images to particular labels. The images may then be printed onto the labels. The labels may then be applied to corresponding sides of the blocks to form a photocube to display the images. Accordingly, a user is able to customize or self-embellish the photocube with images of his or her own selection.
Other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.